A Way Home
by Inudemoness89
Summary: Riho assists Shido in a case when Yayoi is sick. Riho gets hit with aome beam and sent back in time! She runs into a few familiar people who don't know who she is and a few that do! Riho needs to find a way home! SR!R&R!
1. The New Case

Disclaimer- I don't own NightWalker or any of its characters!

A Way Home 

Chapter 1- The New Case

"Come on Riho. We should hurry. Yayoi will be waiting for us."

Riho spun around in the rain, holding her red umbrella above her head. She giggled.

"I know, but I only get to come out during the day if it is raining! I suppose you're right though. It's not right to make her wait." She ran to Shido stepping in a puddle and splashing it on her red boots. She stood by Shido and looked up at him with a smile.

"Well, let's go!" She said cheerily. She grabbed his arm and they walked off. Shido's long brown trench coat ruffled in the breeze as they walked to the office.

They entered the office to find Yayoi sitting on the couch.

"'Bout time you guys got back." Yayoi said with no emotion. Shido shook off his coat and hung it up on the coat rack. Riho shook out her umbrella and leaned it against the wall by the coat rack. Riho walked to the side room.

"I'll get you guys some coffee."

"Thank you Riho." Yayoi stated.

Shido walked over and sat on the couch next to Yayoi.

"So, what the news?"

"There's a new breed. He's killed at least 8 people so far. All his victims are completely drained of blood and have been gutted."

"A new breed?" Shido asked.

"Yes, we've never seen anything like it. Its powers are incredible!"

"Here's your coffee." Riho handed Yayoi a cup of coffee and set one on Shido's desk.

"Thank you Riho." Yayoi said.

Shido sighed. "So have the murders all happened around one area?"

"Yes, the NOS has found the victims in an alley by a Chinese restaurant on the Western outskirts of Tokyo."

"Alright, we'll investigate tonight. For now, Riho!" Riho looked up at Shido. "Let's get some sleep. The sun will be up soon." Riho nodded and laid her head in his lap and fell asleep on the couch. Shido closed his eyes and his head lolled forward.

Yayoi sighed. "I guess I'll see you guys later then." Yayoi left to let them sleep. On her way out she sneezed.

"Damn! I better not be getting sick! I have been feeling pretty lousy all morning." She sighed and got in her car and drove away.

Shido woke just as the sun set. He shook Riho awake.

"Riho, Riho wake up."

Riho sighed and opened her eyes. She sat up and stretched.

"Mmm. Good Morning Mr. Shido!" Shido smiled and stood up.

"I better call Yayoi. It isn't like her to not be here yet."

Riho nodded. Shido picked up the phone and dialed the number.

_"Hello."_ A miserable voice answered.

"Yayoi?"

"Yes? Oh! Shido! sneeze Cough CoughSniffle Sorry, I can't make it tonight. I am sick."

Shido sighed. "That's OK, it can't be helped."

_ "Why don't you take Riho with you. You could help her perfect her vampire abilities."_

"I will. Just get better soon Yayoi."

_ "Thank you Shido."_

She hung up the phone. Shido hung up as well. Riho was giving him a curious stare.

"Well? Is Yayoi coming?"

"No, She's not feeling well. Riho you will have to assist me tonight."

"She smiled. "But Mr. Shido I am not very good with my weapons."

"Don't worry, this'll be good practice. Let's go."

Riho nodded and got up to follow Shido out the door. Shido drove Riho and himself to the Chinese restaurant and parked the car on the side of the road in front of the restaurant.

"Yayoi mentioned the victims were found in the alley. We should check there first."

Riho nodded in acknowledgement. They walked to the dark alley not too far from the small building. The alley was dark and eerily quiet. Shido walked into the alley. His hands were in his pockets and his eyes darted around, watching for any movement. Riho followed close behind. She had a grip on Shido's coat sleeve and nervously looked around her surroundings.

"Riho, look around for the breed over there, but be careful. I am going over here." Shido was gone in the blink of an eye before Riho could protest. She sighed and walked on. Her golden vampire eyes scanned her surroundings for any life forms. Something moved in the shadows by the dumpster. She froze. She stared at the spot for a while. There! It moved again! She slowly made her way toward the shadow. She bit her finger and manipulated her blood into the form of a sword. She inched nearer to the shadow holding her blood sword ready for attack. She heard a noise to her right and she quickly glanced over for a few seconds to see that there was nothing there. She returned her gaze to the shadow, but her eyes fell onto a green muscular chest. It was just mere inches from her face. She moved her eyes upward to see the breed looking down at her. It's big, yellow, round eyes bore into her golden ones. It's lips curled back in a sneer revealing a row of long sharp teeth. The breed's hand shot out and grabbed her around her neck lifting her off the ground. Riho screamed in terror and surprise.

To Shido

Shido looked around the darker parts of the alley. He could feel the breed. Every step he took he felt as if he was moving further away. He turned to retrace his steps when he heard Riho scream.

"RIHO!" Shido's eyes gleamed gold and he bit his finger to for his blood sword and sped off to save Riho. His gaze shifted to the left when he heard a shriek and then saw Riho fly out from the left and sail into the wall on his right. He ran to her.

"Riho! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Mr. Shido. The breed. It's behind you!" Shido spun around and lash out his blood whip and it wrapped around the breed tightly. He noticed the breed's arm was missing. I hissed in pain. It struggled with the whip to free itself. Shido turned back to Riho.

"Riho are you hurt?"

She looked into his eyes and shook her head, no. She focused on the breed and her eyes widened in shock. The breed had broken the blood whip and was now free. It snarled and gazed at her and Shido. It lifted its hand and pointed it in their direction. His green, corpse-like hand glowed white. It filled the dark alley with light. Riho and Shido shielded their eyes from the intense light. The breed smirked showing off its sharp teeth. A beam shot from his hand heading towards the two vampires. Riho's eyes widened a bit more. She looked at Shido.

"Shido look out!" She shoved Shido out of the way with all her might. The beam continued on and hit Riho directly. She screamed and was engulfed in the bright, white light.

Shido shook with anger and grief. "RIHO!!!" he screamed into the night sky as crystalline tears fell in streams down his face.

A/N:

Ah and cliffy on my first chapter of my new story! So you like, no like? I am sorry to those who have read my Inuyasha stories. I have been very busy lately. It was my Birthday on 10-23 and I went to Halloween Horror Nights that night in Universal studios and Islands of Adventure. I had Homecoming on the 9th and I am very sorry for those of you waiting for my update. I am working on a new update for My Girl. Well, I hope you enjoyed this story. Review me and let e know whether to continue or not. This was just an idea I had. I anted to try something new. Review please!


	2. A Familiar Face

Disclaimer- I don't own NightWalker or any of its characters!

A Way Home

Chapter 2- A Familiar Face

The light faded and Shido's adjusted to the darkness once again. Riho was gone and so was the breed. He hung his head in defeat, Riho was gone. He screamed into the night sky in grief.

"Now Shido, is that any way foe a vampire to act? I would think I taught you better." A deep, Transylvanian, accented voice echoed in the alley.

Shido's head shot up. "CAIN!" He had tear stains on his cheeks.

"You are pathetic Shido. You could not even protect your own fledgling."

"Shut up!" Cain ignored him and continued.

"I do wonder though, how you found this creature I have been hunting for some time now."

"What? Why have you been hunting this breed? Hunting breeds doesn't sound at all like you."

"Yes, well I have a score to settle with this one."

To Riho

Riho was floating in white nothingness. The white was so bright she had to keep her eyes closed.

"Where am I? Shido?' She floated for a while longer before she felt her body touch something solid. She cracked one eye open and caught the sight of a clear evening sky. The sun was just below the horizon casting brilliant color across the sky. She opened both eyes all the way and glanced around. She was in a park! She was lying on the grass under a cherry blossom tree. There was a lake sparkling in the evening light in front of her. She slowly sat up. She was a little sore from the fight, but she would be better soon.

"Where am I? How did I get here? Shido?" She looked around. "Shido?" She was alone. "Maybe he went back to the office." She stood up and turned to head to the city. She froze at the sight. "What! Where am I! What is this!"

Where a grand city with busy streets and tall sky scrapers once stood, a small town now stood. Wooden huts and dirt roads with horses replaced it. It looked like something from a western movie. "I must be dreaming!"

She slowly walked toward the town. She passed people on horses dressed in old clothing. People waved as she passed. She nodded to them. She stopped in front of the General Store and decided to go in and get some answers. She walked through the doorway.

"Good mornin' little lady! How are you today?"

Riho looked up at the man behind the counter in front of her.

"Fine, but could you tell me where I am? I seem to be a bit lost."

"I though you weren't from around here. Sure, you are in…" he scratched his head in thought. "Well, we haven't thought of a god name for our town yet." He smiled.

"Well, what year is it?" The man looked at her funny.

"Uh, it's the year 1753."

"What!"

The man jumped back in surprise, not expecting the outburst. "Is there a problem?"

Riho's head was reeling. 'How can I be here? This is impossible!' Riho realized she was asked a question.

"Uh, no! No problem. I uh,…just realized It's my brother's 18th birthday this year! I lost track of time! I uh,….thank you, but I got to go!" She turned and ran out the door. She sighed.

'Great. Now I am in the past! How do I get home? To Shido?' She hugged herself. Night was falling. She needed to feed soon. She had not fed the day before. She walked slowly down the dirt road dragging her feet. There was a flash of silver, her head shot up and she gasped.

She heard a muffled scream and then saw a flash of gold. She glanced at the area the scream originated from. Her eyes widened as she saw someone hunched over a man's body and the other person standing off to the side. The man standing had long blonde hair tied with a ribbon.

'He looks familiar!' The man turned and Riho saw his profile. "Cain! What is he doing here?'

"Very good. You are getting better." he said in his Transylvainian accented voice.

The man hunched over pulled his head up wit his mouth open and fangs bared, covered with blood. The human he fed on fell limply to the ground dead. The man had long silver hair and his eyes shone a brilliant gold color. He wiped his mouth with his hand and stood glaring at Cain.

Riho gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. The two men didn't seem to notice.

"You have done well, Shido."

Shido glared. "You know I hate this! I hate taking life!"

"Yes, but you must to survive. You will get over it."

"I should kill you!" Shido screamed.

"You are unable to though. I have yet to teach you how to use your vampire abilities in offense."

Shido turned his back on Cain.

"Don't turn you back on me!" Shido ignored him. "You ungrateful…! Show your master more respect!" While screaming at Shido, Cain had manipulated his blood into a sword. Riho gasped. Shido's back was still to Cain and had no idea what Cain was getting ready to do.

Riho glared in anger. Cain slowly and silently made his way toward Shido, ready to strike. Riho bit into her finger and manipulated her blood into a whip. She lashed out at Cain with a yell. The whip wrapped itself around Cain, pinning his arms to his sides causing him to drop his sword.

Shido heard the sword clatter to the ground and heard a girl yell. He turned around. His eyes widened at the sight. There was a young girl dressed in strange clothes with long brown hair. She had a whip of blood restraining Cain!

'She must be a Vampire! I didn't think there were any otheres.'

"Cain, leave him alone!"

"How do you know me? If I recall we've never met."

"Oh we've met, but you don't know about it yet."

"Stop talking in riddles." Cain struggled to break the bonds, but was unable to.

'Is she another fledgling of Cain's?' Shido thought as he watched the struggle.

"You are surprisingly strong."

"I'll take that as a compliment coming from you. My master taught me well." She looked up at Shido for the briefest moment.

He saw her gaze. It held such sadness, but why? It also held longing. Shido was confused.

"Leave Cain! He doesn't wish to do the things you want him to!"

Shido was completely dumbfounded. How did she, a stranger, know what her wanted to do and know Cain?

Cain eyed her and then snorted.

"Fine, I will take my leave, for now. I just want to know one thing."

"What?" Riho asked while loostening the whip gradually.

" I wish to know who your master is."

Riho stiffened. 'What should I tell him! If I tell him, it could change history! What should I do!'

A/N:

OK, What did you think? I know CLIFFY! Me so EVIL! HA HA HA! Review me Please! I made this one longer than the last since it was a long wait. I am getting back into writing after suffering a major writer's block! Well, I hope to see many great reviews and I will update As soon as I get another chance!

Inudemoness89


	3. Hidden Secrets

Disclaimer- I don't own NightWalker or any of its characters!

A Way Home 

Chapter 3- Hidden Secrets

"My Master?" Riho questioned hoping to buy time.

"Yes, your master. Are you deaf?"

Riho glanced back at Shido. "Uh…. It's none of your business!" Yes, it seemed like a childish thing to say, but that was all she could come up with.

"Not going to tell me, huh? No matter. I have my ways of finding out." He turned away from them, his cape blowing in the wind surrounding him and he vanished.

Riho sighed and turned to Shido. Shido sat on the ground and stared at her confusedly.

"Shido." She whispered as her eyes glazed over with unshed tears. Shido stood slowly.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" Shido questioned being cautious of her.

"My name is Riho. I'm not sure if I can tell you how I know you though."

"Riho." Shido said trying out her name. She nodded. "So you are a vampire too?"

"Yes."

"You know how to use your powers offensively." He stated. "Your master must be kind. Cain never taught me."

"Yes, he is." She then winced.

"What? What's wrong?"

Riho's eyes flashed gold. "I haven't fed in a while." She hissed. She backed away from him. "Stay here. I'll be back!" She jumped up into the air and disappeared. Shido blinked. 'Where did she go?'

Riho walked down the street looking for her victim. She didn't like hunting. Shido and her usually fed from Yayoi. She hear humming and a hiccup from her left. She stopped and turned to see a man sitting, leaning against a wall in the alleyway. He was obviously drunk. He had a bottle of liquor in his had as proof and she smiled. 'Perfect.'

She slowly walked over to him. When he looked up she vanished as if she was never there. The man stared, confused. A hand reached out from the side and grabbed him by the head covering his mouth to smother the shout of surprise. She bit into his neck and took the blood she needed. The man went limp in her hands and she dropped him to the ground. She stood and headed back to Shido.

Shido sat in the alley alone. This was strange to him. Some girl vampire suddenly appears and gets Cain to leave and seems to know him VERY well, yet he can't seem to recall that he had ever met her before. The "Strange girl" in question appeared next to him and he jumped in slight surprise. She knelt next to him. Shido settled himself again.

"So, tell me what is your master like?"

Riho gazed at him. She spoke the words before she realized what she was doing. "He's a lot like you." She then turned her head to the side. He just stared at her.

'Well, that's true, but the fact that you are him is you is the REAL truth.' Riho thought.

"Really?" Shido asked.

"Yup!" Riho smiled.

"Where do we go now?" Shido asked.

Riho shrugged. "I don't know, you know this place better than I."

"I just want to know something."

"What?"

"You're not from around here are you? Tell me where did you come from?"

Riho sat there contemplating whether or not to tell him. 'Why not? That can't hurt anything.' "Oh, I'm not. In truth I am not even from this time! You see I have no idea how I got here! I am from the future. I was fighting a breed….with y…my master and I took a hit from a beam directed for my master and the next thing I knew I was here.'

Shido stared at her.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"Uh, no. I believe you. How else could you explain your clothes? I've never seen such an outfit."

Riho smiled. "Right! My clothes!"

"In truth, they are a bit revealing." Shido blushed.

"They are?" She looked at her clothes. They didn't look revealing to her. "They aren't revealing where I am from. There are people who wear much more revealing clothes than this!"

Shido's eyes widened. Riho just giggled. She then sighed. She stared up at the night sky.

"I want to go home." Riho whimpered. "I miss…..my master." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Riho." She looked at him. "Why do you always seem to hesitate before you say master?"

Riho stiffened, then sighed. "it's just that I do not call him master. I call him by his name."

"How come you don't just use his name then?"

"I am afraid if I do it will change history."

"Is it someone I know?"

She nodded. 'You have no idea.' She walked out of the alley and into the street. Shido followed.

"So, where too?" Riho asked cheerily.

Shido shrugged. " I dunno. Cain usually takes care of that."

"Hello, my pretty. Did you miss me?" A deep raspy voice softly said.

Riho gasped and quickly looked around. "Show yourself!" Riho shouted.

Shido was confused. "Riho, what's…"

The breed, from before, materialized in front of Riho and cackled.

"Temper, temper." The breed hissed. He saw Shido behind Riho. "Ahh! I see you found…" The breed was cut off when Riho wrapped her blood whip around it.

"Heh, heh, heh, a familiar face is always nice in a strange place." The breed taunted. "Too bad he doesn't know who you are."

"Shut up!"

"What? What will you do if I don't? You can't kill me. I'm your ticket home." Riho stiffened. She released him.

"So, tell me," he walked up to her and grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Tell me, what does your 'young' master think of you?" His gaze landed on Shido who was awfully confused. Riho growled and moved to strike, but the breed disappeared.

"Ha, ha, ha. Temper, temper. You must have gotten that from Shido. All that time with him, how can you stand it?" The voice faded. Riho stood stiff with her fists clenched at her side.

"Don't you dare say those things about Shido! You know nothing!" She screamed into the night air, hoping the breed got the message.

Shido felt confused, shocked, and out of place. He stood there and listened to the talk about him. The breed referred to Riho spending time with him, but he had only met her a few moments ago. It made no sense to him.

"Riho?" Riho gasped in surprise. She forgot he was there. She had tears in her eyes. She rushed foreword and wrapped her arms around Shido and buried her teary face in his chest. "Oh, Mr. Shido!"

Shido was stiff and unsure of what to do. She was obviously upset and wanted his comfort. He replayed some of the information in his head and bits and pieces fell into place and began to make sense, but he needed Riho to explain a few things.

A/N:

Yea! An update! Finally! Yes, I know this chapter was corny and basically a filler, but blame it on the writer's block. I did my best to work around it. Shido seems a little OOC and a bit wimpy, sorry. He will get better in the end, so don't worry! I have and update for Changing Memories coming up soon, so look out for it if you are a fan. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!


	4. A New Look

Disclaimer- I don't own Nightwalker or any of its characters! I only own this plot.

A Way Home 

Chapter 4- A New Look

Shido led Riho to a near by tavern and got a room. They still had a few more hours until sunrise, so they sat and talked a few things over.

"Riho?"

"Yes, Mr. Shido?" She replied from her position by the window. She gazed at the stars in the quickly brightening sky of the night.

"Uh, how did we meet?"

There was a long pause, as Riho's frame seemed to sag visibly. She sighed and tiredly replied the answer to his question.

"Well, My parents were killed by a breed and you kind of took me in. I started working for you."

"What do I do?"

"You, uh, are a private detective and hunt and destroy the breeds causing trouble."

"Oh." He sat pondering his next question. "Why did I turn you?" Riho fidgeted when he asked this.

"Cain had kidnapped me and you were helping someone at the time. You ran into Cain at the church and he had me. I guess he was trying to make a point to you and created a long gash in my chest and left me to die. I asked you to turn me and that night I took a vow to walk the same path as you and stay with you, for better or for worse, for all eternity."

Shido sat in silence processing the information he had just received. He looked a little bummed and then spoke. "So, I am still with Cain?"

"No! You are with me."

Shido breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't like the way he does things."

Riho giggled softly. "Well, that's one thing that hasn't changed." Shido smiled. The sun began to make its way slowly over the horizon. The sky was tinged in pink and orange and light rays began to filter through the window. Riho walked over to the window and quickly closed the drapes used for night travelers so they could sleep during the day.

"Well, I guess we should be getting to bed." Riho stated. Shido had asked the tavern owner for no interruptions and that they did not want to be disturbed. The only problem they had was that there was only one bed.

"Uh, Riho?"

"Yes?" Riho said taking down her hair and removing her shoes.

"How are we going to sleep? There is only one bed." Riho looked up at him and then the bed.

"Well, I guess we'll have to share it." She shrugged. Shido's eyes widened at her remark. He had no problem with it of course, but he wasn't expecting her to suggest that. He expected her to demand he find somewhere else to sleep. He had done much worse in Cain's company and had no problem sharing a bed with her. He was to the bed and removed his shoes and vest and got into the bed. That left his pants and loose white shirt. Riho blew out the lamp and joined him in the bd. Shido was nervous for what reason he didn't know. He lay there and eventually her presence seemed to comfort him and he relaxed into a deep sleep.

88888888888888888 Sunset 88888888888888888

Shido stretched and slowly sat up and looked to the other side of the bed. There were rumpled sheets and a caved in pillow, but no Riho. She was gone! He looked up and saw her sitting at the little desk in the corner writing. He got up and walked over to her.

"What are you writing?" Riho jumped and looked over at him.

"Nothing. Just passing time."

"I guess we should get you some clothes so you won't stand out as much."

She looked at her clothes and remembered how everyone stared at her when they walked into the tavern. Some women whispered to each other. She nodded in agreement.

"OK, well let's go then!" Riho grabbed his hand and jumped to her feet and ran out of the room with Shido flapping in the breeze. When they were outside the tavern and in the dirt road, Riho let go of Shido's hand.

"So, now where to?" Shido looked around and started to walk away down the street. Riho quickly took off after him. Shido walked into a boutique with a big, fancy, frilly dress on display. Riho sweat dropped. Shido walked in and a woman in a forest green gown came out from behind a few dresses hanging on a wooden rack.

"Hello Madam. I am in need of a few dresses for my friend here." The woman nodded with a smile and looked to Riho. Her eyes grew big as she looked over Riho's state of dress.

"Oh, Monsieur you didn't need to bring her in her undergarments!" Riho crossed her arms in a huff and blushed. She bit her tongue, keeping her retort in. it wasn't the woman's fault. She didn't know.

"I did not. These are her clothes. She was in a play at the tavern and she is still in costume. I apologize." Shido stated calmly as he came up with the lie.

"My apologies." The woman sincerely said.

The two nodded. "Now for those dresses. Follow me dear. Young man, you can have a seat on that stool right there." She motioned to the stool near the dressing room and Shido nodded. She then turned and led Riho around the store showing her many dresses. Shido watched them with amusement. The woman would pluck a dress off the rack and show Riho and Riho would make a face and politely shake her head 'no.' Riho was trying to look on her own, but the woman just wouldn't let her be. You could see the frustration clearly on her face, but the woman was oblivious to it. Shido stifled a laugh and it turned into a snort of amusement.

A few hours later, Riho had successfully found 4 dresses. The woman took out her measuring tape to measure her and take down her sizes and went into the back to adjust the dresses to fit.

"It will take me a day to finish them. You can come get them tomorrow." Shido nodded.

"Do you have one she could wear now?" The woman nodded.

"Actually, it just so happens that one of then dresses she picked was in her size." She ran in to the back to retrieve the said dress. "Now follow me. I'll help you change." She led Riho to the dressing room and they both walked inside.

"There was the sound of a struggle and gasping hear from outside the dressing room. Inside Riho was struggling to breathe. The dress came with a corset and the woman was pulling the strings tight. She didn't like it. It was restricting and uncomfortable. The dress was slipped on after all the strings were tight and tied. The woman then proceeded to fix her hair. The woman pulled Riho's long hair into and elegant bun and then stepped back to see her work. She beamed, perfect.

Riho fiddled with the corset underneath the dress.

"Stop that dear. You're acting as if you've never worn one before. I do find the undergarments you were wearing quite unusual.

Riho flushed and didn't comment. The woman opened the door and she walked out. Riho walked out soon after pulling up her dress and petticoats a little so she wouldn't trip.

Shido stood up and walked over to her. He smiled. "I like it." The woman beamed and walked to the back to start working on the other dresses.

"I'll leave the money on the counter!" Shido shouted to the backroom. He pulled out a few bills and placed them on the counter

Riho's eyes got big when she saw the money. "Mr. Shido! I can't let you pay for that!"

Shido smiled. "It's no big deal. Plus, do you have any money to pay for this?"

Riho dug through the pockets of her dress and pulled out ten dollars.

"Yes, but I don't think it would be a good idea to use it since it says it was made in 1992."

Shido gasped. "Wow! You have 10 dollars? Are you rich?"

Riho blinked and then it dawned on her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N:

Hey peeps sorry for not updating in forever! School just got out for the summer last week and I have been relaxing! I am just so glad exams are over! YEAHH! My computer is also currently hooked up to the TV, so I am typing this all up in front of my TV screen. Well, I will be trying to update more now and My Girl will be next on my list. I hope y'all have a great summer!

Inudemoness89


	5. The Old Cathedral

Disclaimer – I don't own NightWalker or any of its characters!!

A Way Home

Chapter 5—The Old Cathedral

Riho accompanied Shido out of the dress boutique, carefully pulling the front of her dress up enough so that she wouldn't trip on it or get it dirty. They ended up back in the dusty, busy street. Shido led Riho through the crowded street until they were able to reach the town's borders where it was less crowded and Shido paused.

"Mr. Shido?"

"Riho, I'm going to take you to a place where I usually go to escape Cain. He has never found it. It's an old abandoned church, I discovered it a while ago, when I was running from Cain." Recognition dawned in Riho's eyes. "You know of it?" She nodded faintly as a tinge of rouge graced her cheeks. "What?"

She fidgeted under his gaze nervously. "It's where Cain had taken me and where I took my vow of eternity."

"Oh!" Shido replied simply. An awkward silence fell over them like a blanket. After a few minutes Riho spoke up. "So are we going to the church?" Shido snapped out of it.

"Yeah." He walked on and Riho slowly followed and struggled with the confining dress, the corset was pinching her skin in various places. Shido led her through a forest and had taken many twists and turns that she was beginning to wonder if he knew where he was going at all, or if they were simply playing ring around the rosy with all the wonderful trees around her. She could have sworn she had seen that moss covered tree before, or had she? They all looked the same! She took a breath to ask him about it when they cleared the trees and found the small cathedral. It looked like it was in much nicer condition than when she had first seen it.

Shido turned to her and smiled. Riho let out a sigh of relief and smiled back.

"Shall we?" He tilted his head toward the cathedral and looked at her with and amused, questioning stare. Riho giggled and played along.

"We shall." She nodded and looped her arm through his and they gleefully walked to the cathedral. Once inside the doors, they walked together to the front before sitting to rest in the 5th pew back. Riho shyly scooted closer to Shido and rested he head on his shoulder. Shido stiffened and then relaxed and rested his head on top of hers.

"Awe isn't that sweet?" That all too familiar raspy voice surrounded them as it reverberated in the high ceilings and off the stone walls. Riho and Shido jumped to their feet and looked around in all directions. The green, muscular breed materialized in front of the cross at the front of the church. He was suspended at least 8 feet above the ground and his glowing green eyes were fixed on their location, just screaming with amusement.

"How lovely it is to see you again my lovely, young vampress." He smiled devilishly. "Your future companion is quite distraught and not fairing as well as you."

"You leave him alone!" Riho shouted, her eyes glowing a violet color, before changing to amber, gold.

"Oh, no, but you see, it's not what I have done to him, my dear." Riho's determination faltered slightly, but she regained her footing and snarled up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Why you disappeared and left him all alone." Riho froze and recoiled a little and lost some of the anger that had built up inside her.

"You must be lying. He's stronger than that, I know it. Besides, he's got Yayoi." He mustered up some determination, but her voice was barely above a whisper. Shiny, red tinted tears shimmered in her eyes, threatening to fall at any moment, her eyes resembling an evil china dolls.

"You're not too sure of yourself are you? Well, would you like me to show you?" Riho looked at him with a questioning gleam in her eyes. The breed grinned showing off his pearly-white, dagger teeth. He placed his palm facing outward, straight in front of him, his other arm missing, making his look a bit awkward. He closed his eyes and started mumbling something very softly. He looked as if he was in prayer, which was a strange sight to see. It was quite a puzzling sight, like seeing the devil pray to God inside a church, the scene almost made her laugh, but curiosity won in the end and she was kept silent when a growing black orb appeared in front of his open palm. Riho cautiously took a step closer and gazed into the orb almost like it was pleading for her attention and she dare not look away. An image flickered in the blackness of the orb, a face, familiar, yet unrecognizable.

Shido saw Riho step forward. He wanted grab her and pull her back, but all he managed to do was make his hands twitch. He felt uneasy and felt he should do something, but he didn't know what. They talked about him, but yet it wasn't him. He was curious and wanted to know what was going on, he felt helpless and confused. He saw Riho's gaze fixed on the orb and he too found himself gazing at the strange black ball, more out of curiosity than anything else.

Another image appeared in the blackness, a streak of a familiar violet hair, and then vanished. The breed's grin grew like the unzipping of a zipper. His eyes snapped open and the picture came slowly into focus and remained.

A _young man with long, violet hair and blue-green, distant eyes, sat on a couch in a defeated sort of way._

"Shido!" Riho shouted in anguish and she stepped forward. The breed's eyes were fixed on her persona and he reveled in her pain.

_A lovely, young woman with long, black hair, almost to her ankles, walked into the scene._

_"Shido, are you okay?" Shido hung his head with a sigh and slowly raised his head to fix his sorrowful gaze on hers. "No, huh?" The woman sighed and walked over to sit beside him on the couch._

_"Shido, you should eat. It's been 3 nights since you've last eaten."_

_"No!" He suddenly snapped in anger. "I will not eat! Riho is gone and it's my fault. I should've protected her, she depended on me and I let her down." His voice quieted as he spoke._

_"Shido, you know it's not your fault, she saved you! Please, stop beating yourself up over this." Yayoi tried to console his troubled mind._

"Shido!" Riho shouted with determination that he would hear her and know she's right there and is alright.

_"No! It is my fault! I could've done more! I--" Shido's head snapped up to attention as id he had been slapped and his eyes widened._

_"Shido, What is it?" Shido slowly stood and carefully scanned the room with his wide hopeful eyes._

Riho held her breathe and stared intently at the picture in the orb as if it were a fascinating TV show.

_"Shido, What is it?" Yayoi asked apprehensively._

_"Shhhh!" Shido sharply commanded holding out a finger to her as he continued to scan the room. "I thought I heard Riho."_

Riho's heart skipped a beat. He had heard her!

"Mr. Shido! It's me! I'm here! I'm okay!!" She shouted with all her might. She didn't want to see the pain and anguish on his face anymore. It drove sharp dagger-like pains in her heart at the sight.

_ Shido gasped as he heard it again._

_"Riho! Where are you!! Riho!" Shido worriedly shouted. She was alive! Excitement welled up in his chest. She was okay!_

Shido felt weird, that the only word for it. There was no good word to explain the way he felt at the moment. Watching his future self and the lovely young girl from the future, Riho. It was like watching your own funeral. A light, cool breeze blew past his left side by the aisle. He slowly turned his face away from the mesmerizing scene and looked to the left. He nearly fell over from shock when he saw the one man that had caused his so much grief, with his smooth face and long, blonde hair, Cain!

Cain's eyes were locked on the orb watching the curious display. Shido stared up at him with questioning eyes and Cain's eyes quickly snapped to the right and gazed at his fledgling. Shido blinked in surprise as the air rushed from his lungs, when he looked at Cain again, his eyes were transfixed on the orb again as if he never looked over. Cain smirked and coolly began gliding to the fro not the church. Cain was an arms length behind Riho, but she did not even notice, she was too entranced with the scene in front of her.

The breed's yellow eyes fixed themselves in Cain in a heated glare.

"What are you doing here?!" The breed roared. Riho whipped around and saw Cain, to her surprise.

Author's note:

Hey there people!! Yay! I finally updated!! I am so so so sorry!! Ooo! A cliffy!! I wonder what is going to happen next!, lol! I don't know anymore, I forgot! Don't worry I'll come up with something wonderful! Thank you SO much for all the wonderful reviews you left me! I appreciate them all very much and they help remind me that there are still people out there that read my stories! Wow! It's been so long I forgot what my story was about and had to go back and read it myself, lol! I finally found my little lost notebook. I couldn't update any of my stories without it. All my work is in it!! Argg!! Well, I can't say I will still update again very soon even though I found the notebook, I have quite a busy schedule with 3 AP courses and a College night class besides, I've got my plate full. I promise to update when I get a chance and I want to again thank you all for being patient with me. I love you all and thank you for reading my story!! Until next time!!!


End file.
